1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure rapid assembly/disassembly lamp shade comprised of a top ring, a bottom ring, and frame members propped between the top and the bottom ring; the top horizontally bowed rod section of each frame member has a laterally projecting tenon capable of maintaining the top horizontally bowed rod sections against the bottom edge of the top ring; fastening sections capable of being coupled onto the bottom ring are continuously punch molded at the bottom ends of the frame members; and a series of sequentially arrayed locating slots are disposed on the bottom ring in alignment with the frame member positions to restrict the movement of the frame members; as such, when the present invention is packaged, the frame members are first whorled down into a flat arrangement such that the lamp shade occupies the smallest physical assembly space to thereby effectively reduce shipping costs.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp shade 5 typically has frame members permanently installed between the top ring and the bottom ring to form a lamp shade structure; the structural shortcomings of which are listed below (as indicated in FIG. 7):
Since the conventional lamp shade 5 is a structural entity of an unyielding shape, when it is packaged in a carton, it cannot be forcefully diminished in size, occupies considerable space, and no reduction in excessive volumetric storage area is possible, which leads to a proportional increase in product shipping costs.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure rapid assembly/disassembly lamp shade, wherein the top horizontally bowed rod section of each frame member has a laterally projecting tenon such that after the frame members are assembled, the tenons maintain the top horizontally bowed rod sections against the bottom edge of the top ring; fastening sections having insertive holes are continuously punch molded at the bottom ends of the frame members and, furthermore, the fastening sections are placed through the open end of the bottom ring and coupled onto the bottom ring; a series of sequentially arrayed locating slots are disposed on the bottom ring in alignment with the frame member positions to restrict the movement of the frame members; the lamp shade fabric is attached to the outermost sides and envelops the top and bottom ring as well as the frame members; as such, when the lamp shade of the present invention is packaged, the frame members are first whorled down into a flat arrangement to occupy the smallest physical assembly space, thereby facilitating ease of assembly and, furthermore, affording minimized storage and shipping volumetric dimensions that effectively reduces shipping costs.